Prefiero no saber
by Vikokaoru
Summary: Cuando te levantas tras una loca noche de Halloween, te puedes encontrar muchas cosas. Y puedes descubrir los extraños fetiches de tu mejor amigo. Para Fres.


Regalo de cumpleaños de **Fresisui**, publicado previamente en Livejournal :3 Y Felipe el Hermoso es alguien cuya imagen Googleada os hará las delicias retinales, tan sólo buscad y gozad.  
Ah, utilizo alternativamente los nombres humanos y de países, es que soy así ´w`

* * *

A la mañana siguiente sólo movió la cabeza y sintió el punzante palpitar de esta con tanta fuerza que soltó un gemidito. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, no todavía, pues los tenía como si se los hubieran pegado con superglue, o quizás era el propio cansancio. Y es que aparte de sentirse tan mal le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Seguro que si intentaba moverlo, no lo conseguiría.

Maldito, maldito vodka. Porque otra cosa no recordaba, pero el pimple de vodka era inolvidable.

Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal y consiguió abrir un ojo, pero por supuesto veía todo borroso. ¿Dónde estarían las…? No, no las veía, qué mal. Lo único que notaba era que entraba poca luz, y distinguió que aquello en lo que estaba tendido era como una cama. Cama, camastro… todo era lo mismo. Sus mejillas ardían y descubrió que se estaba muriendo de calor. Notó unas sábanas sobre sus piernas cuando las consiguió mover, y notó también que estaba todavía vestido. Disfrazado.

La noche anterior había sido noche de Halloween y se habían reunido todos en su habitual sala de conferencias, para beber, bailar y divertirse, todos disfrazados de cosas horripilantes. Bueno, él consideraba que divertirse era pasarse una noche jugando al WoW con unos auriculares y micro a juego, planeando estrategias, pero la idea "general" de divertirse había sido aquella y, bueno, la idea que _él_ tenía de divertirse también se parecía más a eso que a la suya propia.

Levantó un brazo (y cómo le costaba moverse, tenía el cuerpo para el arrastre) y se rascó la cabeza. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza, al tocar su propio pelo, que ya no llevaba la media melena castaña que se había puesto para su disfraz. Que, por cierto, había asustado a más de uno.

¡Ah! Lo que sí recordó era que ese día se había puesto lentes de contacto. Pero veía igual que sin ellas, así que se le debían haber caído en algún momento durante la noche, lo que explicaría que los vagos recuerdos que tenía fueran casi todos borrosos. Bueno, algo sí que recordaba con claridad.

Finlandia se había vestido de vampiro, intentando ser terrorífico, pero su aspecto general había sido el de alguien a quien daban ganas de morder, no necesariamente el cuello. Pero al parecer Suecia había pensado algo parecido, y es que no se había separado mucho, por no decir nada, de él. Y si algo le había salvado a él mismo era su gran amistad con Tino; no así le había sucedido a Francia.

Hablando de Tino, ya era hora de levantarse de la cama; por más que esta le llamaba a tirarse el resto del día tumbado, durmiendo la mona, quería saber si había vuelto o no a casa, y si lo había hecho bien y entero (porque tenía extrañas imágenes de Rusia convenciendo a un ebrio Finlandia a volver a su casa… y todos sabían que lo que entraba en Rusia difícilmente salía).

Pensando eso, se incorporó y apartó el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura. Luego se dio cuenta de que un brazo le había rodeado la cintura, y miró ese brazo. Y también al dueño de ese brazo, fuera quien fuera.

Al principio sintió un algo en el pecho, una mezcla de agradable y desagradable, y luego un escalofrío. Incluso sin gafas era obvio que era Finlandia, o sea, su pelo, su cara, todo. Por último sintió un bochorno y una emoción enormes y a partes iguales y es que, bueno… estaba desnudo, y todas esas cosas que pasaban en las películas y en los fanfics llenos de tópicos.

Aunque tal vez para romper ese mismo tópico, por contraposición, él, Eduard, seguía total y absolutamente vestido con su disfraz. El disfraz que había asustado a algunos y del que todos estaba de acuerdo en que era horrible, espantoso, lo más feo que habían visto nunca. Ahora que lo recordaba, a Finlandia le había encantado ese disfraz.

La pregunta del millón era: _Si Finlandia está desnudo, y yo estoy vestido, ¿qué narices ha pasado aquí?_

No, en serio. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido y… CÓMO?

Algo no funcionaba. Aparte de su cerebro. Porque, a ver, Tino era _Tino_, y Tino no se desnudaba y tampoco se desnudaba delante de Eduard y, si hubiera sido así, seguro que Eduard también se habría desnudado… o no. ¿En qué pensaba? ¡Es que todo eso era tan…!

Su hilo de pensamientos (si eso se podía llamar hilo, que no torbellino), se vio interrumpido por la voz de Tino, bruscamente pero con_ cierto_ retraso, como en los aeropuertos; estaba entrando en pánico-con-dudas-existenciales-sexuales y por tanto todo lo que oía era captado por su cerebro varios segundos más tarde. De hecho pensó en lo menos cinco frases inacabadas y con tintes sexuales más antes de recibir la información.

Y hubiera preferido no haber oído nada.

Felipe. _Felipe_.

No había del todo una razón sólida, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más. De sus labios escapó una palabra muy geek que expresaba el shock que sentía, y su mirada bajó automáticamente a la ropa.

No quería saber. No. Quería. Saber. Ni quería creer que tuviera alguna relación con la falta de ropa de Finlandia y la no ausencia de su disfraz de Felipe el Hermoso, pero la verdad era que le resultaba difícil no creerlo.

Escalofrío, escalofrío, ¡escalofrío! Tres seguidos y el tercero mucho más intenso, sacudió por completo su cuerpo y lo volvió repentinamente hiperactivo, como si se acabara de insuflar cafeína en vena. Saltó de la cama y recogió su peluca de Felipe, que vio tirada bajo la cama, y quiso irse y olvidar eso para siempre, y quemar de paso el disfraz.

Abrió la puerta y chocó contra una figura alta y recia, que sólo soltó un "Oh" áspero. Se iba a disculpar, pero sus retinas se congelaron en la cara de ese país, reconociéndolo.

Era Suecia. La puerta seguía abierta y lo primero que se veía al entrar era el culo de Finlandia.

No sabía por qué, pero de pronto tenía miedo.


End file.
